Life After Death/Emily Special
This is a special issue of Life After Death, revolving around Emily's life between the start of the apocalypse, and her first appearance in Issue 2. Emily opened her eyes, only to be greeted by complete darkness. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, barely being able to make out the objects in the room, courtesy of the small amount of light seeping through the window on the wall to her left. She sighed, knowing that today was going to just be another dull day of standing for hours on end, bagging groceries, waiting for the clock to strike two o'clock so she could return home. Emily looked to her right and stared at the man laying in the bed beside her. He had short, black hair, some stubble, and a peaceful look on his face as he loudly snored away. Emily sat up, pulled the covers off of her, and stood up on the carpeted floor. She stretched and yawned, preparing for the long day ahead. As she walked toward the door, she pulled a tank top and sweat pants off of a chair in the corner of the room and put them on. Emily then opened the door and shut it behind her as she entered her hallway. As Emily walked to the end of the hall, she heard a scream outside. At first, she thought something was wrong, but she pushed that thought aside, figuring it was just some children playing a game. Walking into the kitchen, she prepared a pot of coffee and looked at the clock. 9:17. She still had forty three minutes to relax before her shift started. After putting the coffee on, Emily walked into the living room and pulled open the curtains on the window. However, what she saw was not what she expected. The street was empty; there were no cars, and houses had been left with their doors wide open, and clothes were littered all over the street. Emily ran to the front door, which was to her right, and went a ways down the pavement. She looked to her left, and saw a man tromp down the road, and watched as he slowly turned down an alley to his right. She ran down the road after him, and turned down the same alley. She called out to him, but as he turned around, she realized that it was no man. Its face was pale, its eyes yellowed and lifeless. There was a large bite mark in its neck, and it had blood all over its mouth. Emily looked behind the creature, and noticed a car that had crashed into the fence. The driver side door was open, and there was a trail of blood that lead to more of those things, all hunched over together, tearing at a woman's corpse with their bare hands. Emily returned her attention to the first creature, which was now mere feet away from her. It growled and lunged at her as she screamed. Credits * * Deaths *None Category:Life After Death Specials